starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gaff
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Roon | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Kobothi S-Corps Huurmoordenaar Lijfwacht | species = Kobok | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Rood, Oranje | wapen = Blaster Staff | vervoer = | affiliatie = Koong Kobothi S-Corps | era = }} thumb|250px|Gaff & R2-D2 Gaff was een Kobok lijfwacht en huurmoordenaar die in 15 BBY in dienst was van Governor Koong op Roon. Biografie Gaff was een Kobok die geboren werd op Roon en al een heel deel van het universum had gezien. In bepaalde kringen was Gaff geen onbekende naam. Gaff droeg een Koboth Insurgent Mantle, een blauwe korte cape die werd gedragen door Kobok die zich bewezen hadden in conflicten zoals het Mavvan Conflict. Het was niet geweten of Gaff deze mantel echt verdiende of had gestolen van een echte Kobok krijger. In elk geval bewees Gaff zichzelf als een Kobothi S-Corps Agent. Net als zijn soortgenoten had Gaff drie ogen (waarvan één achteraan) en klauwen aan zijn onderarmen en benen die vijanden bewusteloos konden maken. Vreemd genoeg waren Kobok zelf ook onderhevig aan deze verdoving. Gaff kon erg ver springen en bezat heel wat kracht in zijn dunne ledematen. Ondanks Gaffs competenties was werken voor Koong zowat het dieptepunt uit zijn loopbaan. Koong probeerde in het New Umboo Lightstation schepen te lokken waarna hun buit werd gekaapt. In 15 BBY inviteerde Koong het Galactic Empire om met hen een deal te sluiten over Roonstones. In plaats van het Empire arriveerden Mungo Baobab, C-3PO en R2-D2 als eersten in het New Umboo Lightstation. Gaff vermoedde dat er iets niet pluis was maar Koong raadde hem aan om beleefd te blijven. Toen Baobab werd ontmaskerd, was Gaff er snel bij om hem te pakken. Gaff begon al snel een afkeer voor Mungo Baobab te genereren en die werd enkel erger nadat hij ontsnapte en op Roon belandde. Daar lieten Gaff en zijn handlanger, de Droid BUN-Dingo Boabab achtervolgen door Koong's Drone Fighter. Toen die Mungo's schip neerhaalden, was Gaff ervan overtuigd dat Mungo Baobab verleden tijd was. Maar Mungo overleefde de crash en toen hij niet veel later in het gezelschap van Koongs rivale, de jonge Auren Yomm, werd gespot, haastte Gaff zich naar Roon. Daar wekte hij een slapende Chamonaar die Mungo en zijn vrienden bedreigde en waaraan ze net op tijd konden ontsnappen. Niet alleen Koong en Admiral Terrinald Screed trokken grote ogen toen ze zowel Auren als Mungo zagen tevoorschijn komen op de Roon Colonial Games. Tijdens de race probeerde Gaff het Umboo Racing Team van Auren Yomm te saboteren. Hij liet BUN-Dingo ingrijpen waardoor BIX en Gee Long ziek werden. Gaff zelf ontregelde ondertussen de Repulsorlifts van de Drainsweeper Race waardoor de deelnemers te pletter stortten wanneer ze uit de race waren geduwd. Dat plan liep faliekant af, want het was niet Auren Yomm of Mungo Baobab die werden verpletterd in de wedstrijd, maar wel BUN-Dingo, Gaffs eigen handlanger. Uiteindelijk kreeg Koong Baobab en zijn vrienden te pakken in de stad Nime waarna ze als galeislaven moesten werken op Koong’s Roon Clipper. Na hun ontsnapping volgde de uiteindelijk confrontatie in de Tawntoom Citadel. Na deze confrontatie waarin Koong overleed, zat Gaff een tijdlang vast in de Tawntoom Highlands maar hij overleefde het en arriveerde in de stad Nime. Daar geraakte hij vermoedelijk aan een transport via de Roon-Ryloth Spice Corrider die hem een nieuwe baan opleverde. Verschijning *Star Wars: Droids Bron *Gaff in de Databank *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe category:Koboks Categorie:Huurlingen